Tatooine TRADUCTION
by Biritsu
Summary: Tout ce dont Justin eut besoin dans sa vie, il l'apprit de Star Wars. Le fait de les voir avec Alex leur a à tout les deux apprit des tonnes de choses. TRADUCTION d'un fic de Save VS Magic, lien de l'original à l'intérieur.


**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, ni l'histoire qui est à Save VS Magic, ni WOWP. Vois le lien pour l'histoire original, il suffit d'enlever les espaces : ****http:/www**** . fanfiction. net/s/6512448/1/ bTatooine_b**

_Justin n'était âgé que de cinq ans quand Stars Wars lui apprit tout ce dont il avait besoin de savoir._

_Cela lui apprit que les gentils gagnaient toujours, et les méchants étaient punis pour leur crime. Que le chemin le plus court et le plus simple menait toujours dans le côté obscur. Que tout ce qu'il faut pour être un héros, c'est un cœur pur, et de nobles intentions, et il lui faut aussi croire qu'il y a quelque chose de mieux que soi. Qu'il ne fallait pas essayer de faire quelque chose, mais le faire. Que les robots étaient cool. Qu'être imprudent pouvait vous coûter une main. Que même un petit geek sans ami pouvait devenir un super Jedi s'il s'entrainait suffisamment, et qu'il pouvait sauver toute une planète et secourir la princesse._

_Que, parfois, on pouvait avoir envie d'embrasser sa sœur._

_Alex, d'un autre côté, semblait avoir retenu autre chose de leur visionnage réplétif de la sainte trilogie durant leur enfance, quand elle avait quatre ans et qu'il était toujours son meilleur ami, avant qu'elle ne commence l'école et que tout ce qu'il dise, fasse ou soit ne devienne complètement stupide, ringard et inutile à ses yeux._

_Elle en a appris que l'autorité était quelques choses d'instable, et qu'une bonne rébellion était parfois nécessaire. Qu'être la seule fille entre deux garçons ne signifiait pas qu'il fallait se laisser marcher dessus, il fallait au contraire les ennuyer encore plus. Qu'il fallait mieux tirer d'abord, et ensuite voir les dégâts et s'excuser. Qu'utiliser ses pouvoirs pour la paix et la justice, c'était bon pour les loosers, vu que vous vous retrouvez couper en deux dans l'acte trois. Que, peut importe ce que tu puisses dire ou faire qui blesse quelqu'un, il était toujours possible de se faire pardonner, pour autant que tu fasses tout pour à la fin. Que la princesse devait finir avec le bad boy sarcastique. Que la bonne réponse à « Je t'aime » était toujours « Je sais »._

_Que, même lorsque tout semble perdu, on peut toujours compter sur son frère pour tout arranger._

_Ils n'avaient pas regardé ce film ensemble depuis des années. Alex n'avait jamais regardé les premiers épisodes, et avait ri quand Justin lui avait demandé si elle ne voulait pas venir camper avec lui devant le cinéma la veille de la projection de l'épisode 1. (Et bon, peut-être que, rétrospectivement, elle avait raison, même s'il fallut qu'il le voie vingt-trois fois pour se l'avouer !) Et même s'il les a revus une bonne douzaine de fois depuis, il se sentait nostalgique de cette période où elle était blottie contre lui, sur le canapé, dans son pyjama, alors qu'elle lui volait son pop-corn quand elle pensait qu'il ne la voyait pas, et aussi quand elle enfouissait sa tête sous les couvertures lors des scènes effrayantes, ou quand Han était jeter dans la chambre froide. Même quand il se faisait l'intégrale avec Zeke ou d'autres gars de la ligue du langage alien, ou même dans un cinéma rempli de geek comme lui, il avait toujours l'impression d'être… seul quand il les regardait sans elle._

_C'était stupide, il le savait. Il doutait qu'elle veuille à nouveau les regarder avec lui. Parce que, bien que ce soit un souvenir très important pour lui, il était certain qu'elle serait embarrassée s'il les lui rappelait, ou même si elle s'en souvenait tout court._

Son premier mois loin de la maison ne se passa pas très bien. Son colocataire est un étudiant sans humour, qui collectionne les 20/20 et qui fait passer Justin pour un bout en train par comparaison. La masse de travail est si grande que même ses méthodes mnémotechniques ne l'aident plus vraiment, et il étudie tellement qu'il ne lui reste presque plus de temps ou d'énergie pour se faire d'autres amis. Il eut son premier travail à rendre pour littérature moderne, et pour la première fois de sa vie, il eut moins de 19/20. Début octobre, il reçut sa copie avec un beau 7/20 entourer en rouge, et son professeur lui suggéra d'engager un tuteur. Et c'est tout ce qu'il fallut pour que Justin prenne le bus ce vendredi matin pour une visite surprise à sa famille.

Quelques heures plus tard et un trajet en taxi qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment se permettre, il arriva chez lui. Il décida de rentrer par la porte qui donnait sur la rue et non par l'entrée du substation, ne voulant pas affronter sa famille tout de suite. Alex et Max devaient surement être à l'école, ou bien ailleurs qu'à la maison en tout cas, ce qui devrait lui donner quelques heures pour lui. Pour décompresser un peu. Et pour essayer de savoir ce qu'il allait faire de sa vie.

Et il fut vraiment surpris quand il ouvrit la porte et qu'il trouva sa petite sœur, en train de le regarder d'un air abasourdi depuis le canapé, couché, dans son pyjama, toute aussi surprise que lui de le voir.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous ici ? » demandèrent-ils d'une même voix. Après quelques instants de silence, ils rajoutèrent, toujours à l'unisson. « Je l'ai demandé en premier ! »

Justin haussa les yeux au ciel les yeux au ciel et jeta son sac par terre, en fermant la porte avec son pied. Il leva un poing en l'air. Alex soutint son regard et fit de même. En silence, ils jetèrent trois fois leurs poings, avant que Justin ne laisse que deux doigts, alors qu'Alex laissa sa paume tendue.

« Ha ha ! » dis Justin, un grand sourire sur le visage, parce que les ciseaux battent le papier.

« Ouais, bon ça va… » grogna Alex d'un ton ennuyée. Elle se recoucha un peu et recommença à regarder la télévision. « J'ai la grippe, ou une gastro ou un autre truc du style. J'ai passé toute la nuit à vomir. Maman m'a fait rester à la maison.

« Ow, désolé. » Répondit Justin alors qu'il enlevait sa veste et la jeta sur la chaise. « Attends, t'as fait rester à la maison ? C'est l'excuse parfaite pour rester à la maison un vendredi et regarder la journée toute la journée, et tu n'as pas sauter sur l'occasion ? »

« Et ben, merci pour la confiance ! » répliqua Alex, sans même le regarder. « Tu n'es peut-être pas au courant, mais, étant l'ainée dans cette maison maintenant, je me dois de donner l'exemple. Je suis devenue très responsable en ton absence. »

Justin ne dit rien, mais haussa les sourcils en la regardant.

« Bon, d'accord, il y avait dix minutes de ventes de folie aujourd'hui, et je voulais sécher la cinquième heure pour y aller. » répondit Alex en haussant les épaules, sans quitter la télévision des yeux. « De toute façon, ça n'aurait pas été drôle. C'est toujours horrible d'essayer de faire sécher un cours à Harper. Mais pourquoi est-ce que toi tu sèches ? »

« Parce que mon colocataire est un connard, et que le cours de littérature moderne est vraiment horrible. » répondit Justin en soupirant et se dirigeant vers le canapé. « J'avais juste besoin de partir un peu. Qu'est ce que tu regardes ? Oprah, ou Days of Our Lives ? »

« Rien de spécial. » répondit-elle, en haussant à nouveau les épaules. « Ce qui passe. »

« Ça te dérange si je regarde avec toi ? Ça me fera du bien de regarder un peu… »

Il s'arrêta à la moitié de sa phrase alors qu'il regardait pour la première fois ce qu'il y avait à la télévision, et il regarda sa sœur les yeux pleins de surprises.

« Alex, tu regardes vraiment L'empire contre attaque de ta propre volonté ? »

« Je ne sais pas, c'est ça qui passe ? » demanda-t-elle, en regardant distraitement l'écran. « Honnêtement, je ne regarde pas vraiment, je zone un peu. »

Justin la regarda d'un air ennuyé, prêt à lui dire qu'elle venait de dire un blasphème, mais il se retint. Il lui prit les jambes afin de pouvoir s'assoir, et les reposa sur ses genoux. Il allait lui demander quelle chaine passait l'empire contre attaque en plein vendredi après-midi quand il remarqua trois DVD sur la table basse du salon, deux fermés et une ouverte.

« Alex. Ça ne passe pas à la télévision, » dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. « Tu la mis volontairement. »

Alex se raidit un peu, et ne répondit pas directement.

« Heu… peut-être que Max… ? » commença-t-elle lamentablement, mais elle s'arrêta bien vite.

« Tu regardes volontairement Star Wars. » dit lentement Justin, comme s'il essayait de comprendre un concept particulièrement compliquer. Ensuite, il remarqua une autre chose. « Et en plus, c'est le deuxième ! Oh mon Dieu, tu regardes l'intégrale de Star Wars volontairement ! »

« Oh c'est bon, tais toi Justin ! » se plaignit Alex, en le tapant légèrement dans les côtes avec son talon. « Quelqu'un pourrait t'entendre. »

« Mais c'est génial ! » répondit Justin en souriant, alors qu'il se frottait les côtes. « Tu regardes vraiment ça depuis ce matin ? »

« Heu, peut-être ? » dit-elle d'une petite voix, puis elle soupira d'un air ennuyé. « Bon, écoutes, n'en faisons pas tout un plat, OK ? Je regarde toujours ça quand je suis malade. On pourrait ne pas en faire une affaire d'État ! »

« Quand tu es malade ? Mais pourquoi ? Tu détestes ces films. »

« Je sais pas, je me sens mieux c'est tout. » grogna-t-elle, en enfuissant le visage dans les mains. « Comme quand on était petit je supposes. Oh mon Dieu ! »

« Wow, oui, c'est vrai ! » répondit Justin en se remémorant leur enfance. « Tu avais une fièvre magique… une allergie à la poudre pour renverser les sorts ou un truc du style… et tu as été malade tout l'été… j'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu oublier ça. »

« Et tu es resté avec moi à l'intérieur tout l'été pour me tenir compagnie. » dit-elle en souriant légèrement en y repensant. « Et tu m'as fait regarder Star Wars encore et encore et encore. Mon Dieu, je pense que je connais encore les trois films par cœur. Tu te souviens quand on s'amusait à refaire les scènes avec tes poupées ? »

« Figurines d'action, » la corrigea Justin automatiquement.

« Et tu n'arrêtais pas de te fâcher quand je faisais une faute, » répondit-elle en riant légèrement.

« Tu voulais tout le temps que Luke et Leia s'embrassent ! Ça n'arrive qu'une fois dans les films ! »

Justin se raidit légèrement et regarda sa sœur, les yeux grands ouverts alors que ses souvenirs lui revenaient. « Oh mon Dieu. Tu voulais que Luke et Leia soient ensemble. »

« Tais toi, c'est pas vrai. » grogna Alex. Elle ne quitta pas la télévision des yeux, mais d'où il était assis, il pouvait tout de même la voir rougir.

« Si c'est vrai ! Tu les faisais toujours s'embrasser et se tenir la main et, et wow c'est vrai, tu les as même mariés. Obi Wan Kenobi était le prêtre… et Han le témoin, Dark Vador à conduit la marier à l'autel et R2D2 jetait les fleurs ! Jawas et Ewoks étaient même leurs bébés, tu te souviens ? »

« OK, bon et puis ? Laisse moi tranquille Justin, j'avais quoi, quatre ans ? Je ne pouvais pas savoir ! »

« Ouais, je sais. » dit Justin, son sourire s'effaçant légèrement. « C'est drôle, c'est tout. »

« Mmm » marmonna Alex.

Un silence confortable s'installa entre eux, alors qu'ils regardaient Luke couper en morceaux le bras d'un ennemi avec son sabre laser et se réfugier dans une grotte. Alex avait toujours ses pieds sur les genoux de Justin qui lui avait ses mains sur ses chevilles. La respiration d'Alex devenait de plus en plus profonde et forte, et Justin se demandait si elle ne disait pas la vérité quand elle disait que le film la faisait dormir.

« Cette partie t'a toujours énervé. » dit-elle tout à coup en riant, le saisissant par la même occasion ?

« Tu veux dire cette partie avec Han ? Ouais, c'est dégueulasse. »

« Non, je veux dire le fait que Han utilise le sabre laser de Luke. » répondit Alex. « Tu as toujours été offensé par ça, comme si Han ne devait même pas pouvoir le toucher. »

« Ben ouais, » dit Justin en fronçant les sourcils. « Hans n'est pas un Jedi ! C'est comme si un mortel utilisait une baguette magique pour, je ne sais pas moi, faire des trous dans quelques choses ! C'est juste… irrespectueux… tu vois ? »

« Il fait ça pour sauver la vie de son ami, imbécile ! » rétorqua Alex. « Tu veux me dire que, si Max avait un sac en plastique autour de la tête, ou je ne sais quoi, tu serais fâché si Harper utilisait ta baguette pour faire des trous afin qu'il ne s'étouffe pas ? »

« Ok, premièrement, pourquoi est-ce que Max aurait un sac plastique autour de là… » Justin s'arrêta mi-phrase, en fronçant les sourcils en y repensant. « Bon, d'accord c'est possible comme scénario après tout… »

« Malheureusement oui… » acquiesça Alex.

Un silence s'installa à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas aussi confortable. Quand ils étaient petits et qu'ils regardaient ce film, il la faisait taire chaque fois qu'elle avait le malheur d'ouvrir la bouche afin de ne pas rater un seul mot du dialogue qui se passait à l'écran, même s'il pouvait réciter par cœur toutes les scènes, à l'envers et à l'endroit. Maintenant par contre, il aurait tout donné pour qu'elle continue à parler, écouter ses observations, partager ses souvenirs. Juste entendre sa voix. Bizarre non ?

« Tu regardes vraiment ça chaque fois que tu es malade alors ? » demanda-t-il, voulant à tout prix continuer la conversation. « Même si je ne suis plus là pour t'y obliger ? »

Elle soupira, puis releva la tête afin de le regarder.

« Je le regarde justement parce que tu n'es plus là pour m'y obliger. » répondit-elle. Et c'est peut-être parce qu'elle est malade, mais elle avait l'air triste en disant ça.

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, surpris. Tout ce qu'il réussit à dire fut. « Oh. »

Alex soutint son regard pendant un moment, sans parler, assez longtemps pour que Justin se sente un peu mal à l'aise. Après, ayant apparemment pris une décision, elle retira ses pieds de ses genoux, les mis sous elle et se rapprocha suffisamment de lui que pour pouvoir mettre sa tête sur son épaule.

« Tu m'as vraiment manqué tête d'œuf. » dit-elle, sa voix à peine plus forte qu'un murmure. « Je sais que ça ne fait qu'un mois, mais… »

« Je sais. » répondit Justin, en enveloppant Alex de son bras, la rapprochant encore un peu plus. « Tu m'as manqué aussi. Beaucoup. »

« Ça, je ne pouvais pas le savoir ! » dit-elle avec une légère moue. « Tu ne m'as pas appelé ou même envoyé un message une seule fois. »

« Pour dire quoi ? » soupira-t-il, en posant sa tête sur la sienne. « C'est horrible ici. J'ai peur de rater pour la première fois de ma vie. J'aimerais que tu sois là ? »

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, avec un regard plein d'inquiétude. « C'est vraiment si terrible ? »

« Je suis ici, non ? » répondit-il. « Tu m'as déjà vue sécher les cours ? »

« Hmmm. » répondit-elle, avant de l'enlacer et d'enfuir sa tête contre son torse. « Ah, je pensais que j'avais enfin réussi à te faire rejoindre le côté sombre de la force. »

« Et bien… peut-être un peu. » répondit-il en riant. « Ça fait vraiment du bien de te voir. »

« Bien. » répondit-elle d'un ton joyeux, en enfouissant encore un peu plus sa tête. « Tout va comme je l'avais prévu alors. »

« Wow, Alex Russo qui cite une ligne de Star Wars ? Soit tu es tellement malade que tu es en plein délire, ou bien je suis mort et je suis allé tout droit au paradis. »

Alex sourit en entendant ça, puis soupira et le regarda à nouveau. « Justin, tu sais que si tu échoues une fois dans ta vie, ce n'est pas la pire chose qui puisse t'arriver ? »

Justin la regarda comme si elle parlait une langue étrangère. « Redis un peu ça ! »

« Tout ce que je veux dire, ce que tu peux apprendre beaucoup de toi-même si pour une fois tu rates quelques choses, plus que si tu as des 20/20 tout le temps. » dit à nouveau Alex. « Tu pourrais être surpris. J'ai raté beaucoup de choses dans ma vie, mais j'ai chaque fois appris quelque chose. Bon, je te l'accorde, souvent c'est quelque chose du style 'Bon prendre de nouvel espagnol cette année était une mauvaise idée', mais bon c'est déjà ça… »

« Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien apprendre en ratant littérature moderne ? » demanda Justin, d'un ton incrédule.

Alex haussa les épaules. « Peut-être que le monde ne va pas s'arrêter si ça arrive ? Tu ne vas pas brûler par combustion spontanée, Justin, je te le promets. Tu n'as pas à être parfait à 100 % tout le temps. Même Dark Vador a eu une seconde chance, et lui, il a détruit une planète entière ! »

« Hmm » marmonna Justin. « Tu sais, c'est peut-être la chose la plus sensée que tu ne m'aies jamais dit.. Ce qui bien sûr, me confirme que tu es gravement malade. »

Alex fronça les sourcils, et le tapa légèrement dans les côtes. « Salop »

Justin sourit, se sentant déjà beaucoup mieux après avoir passé 20 mn avec elle. Elle lui rendit son sourire, puis posa sa tête contre son épaule, en regardant à nouveau le film. À l'écran, Leia prenait le visage de Luke et l'embrassait passionnément, alors que Han les regardait plein de jalousie.

« Tu dois admettre,… » dit Alex doucement. « C'est un baiser super chaud. Même à 4 ans je savais ça. »

Justin hésita quelques secondes, avant d'acquiesçai. « Je suis d'accord. »

Alex le regarda une seconde, surprise. « Ça m'a toujours dérangée quand ils ont révélé qu'ils étaient frères et sœur dans le troisième. C'est sorti de nulle part. J'ais toujours eu l'impression que c'était trop… trop… »

« Arbitraire ? » dit Justin pour elle. « Pas du tout nécessaire. »

« Injuste. » répondit Alex, après quelques instants. Elle haussa les yeux en s'entendant. « Bon, d'accord, peut-être que je voulais qu'ils soient ensemble. Je sais que Han est mignon, c'est un bad boy solitaire et tout, mais… J'ai toujours eu l'impression que Luke avait plus besoin d'elle, tu vois ? Il a l'air si seul à la fin. Ça me rend toujours un peu triste qu'ils ne puissent pas être ensemble. »

« Ouais, » répondit calmement Justin, en resserrant un peu son étreinte. « Moi aussi. »

Alex releva sa tête de son épaule afin de le regarder dans les yeux, et Justin détourna son regard de la télévision pour la regarder. Ils soutinrent leur regard un long moment, se regardant profondément dans les yeux. Il ne savait pas vraiment qui fit le premier mouvement… soit elle haussa le menton, soit il baissa un peu sa tête afin que leur front se touche, mais à un moment, leur lèvres se touchèrent dans un tendre et chaste baiser qui sembla durer des heures, enfin, jusqu'à ce que l'Empire entre dans la base.

Le souffle d'Alex est chaud contre sa joue alors qu'elle le regardait, ses yeux dansant, en observant son visage pour voir sa réaction. Alors, il sourit.

« J'espère que tu t'es brossé les dents depuis hier soir. » dit-il.

« Oh, c'est dégoutant. » grogna-t-elle, le tapant légèrement avant de reposer sa tête contre son épaule et d'enrouler ses bras autour de lui. « Mais maintenant que tu le dis… »

« Tu sais quoi, je pense que je vais aller faire du pop corn. » dit-il tout à coup. « Ça me fait bizarre de voir ce film sans pop corn. »

« Comme tu veux, moi j'en veux pas. » dit-elle d'un air absent.

Le film continua et Justin vit le reflet de sa sœur dans la télévision, et la vit sourire d'un air diabolique. Il fit semblant de ne pas le voir, parce qu'il sait que les pop corn ont meilleur goût quand elle en prend dans son bol pendant qu'elle pense qu'il ne regarde pas.

Quand le générique se lança, il n'y avait plus rien dans le bol, et Alex dormait avec sa tête sur ses genoux, ses petites mains dans les siennes. Il sourit en la voyant, en lui caressant les cheveux, les enlevant de son visage, se disant à quel point elle avait l'air innocente quand elle dormait. C'est aussi quelque chose qu'il avait oublier : elle n'arrivait jamais à rester éveiller tout le film, et il se demandait si elle avait déjà vu la scène de fête dans le village Ewok.

Peu importe. Ce n'est pas comme si elle ratait quelque chose de toute façon.

Cette nuit, après que ses parents aient découvert qu'il était là et qu'il leur ait tout expliqué, et aussi que leur mère leur ait, pour l'occasion, préparer son enchilada aux dix fromages, Justin devint très malade. Il avait dû attraper ce qu'avait Alex, et il passa la moitié de la nuit à genoux devant les toilettes. À un moment, Alex apparut derrière lui, lui caressant le dos entre les épaules et en lui murmurant gentiment dans les oreilles, comme le faisait leur mère quand ils étaient petits, et elle resta avec lui jusqu'à l'aube. Et ça suffisait presque à lui faire oublier sa maladie.

« Voilà ce qui arrive quand on embrasse sa sœur. » dit Jerry pour plaisanter. Et bien qu'Alex se raidit légèrement derrière lui quand il dit cela, Justin ne se plaignit jamais.

Ils passèrent le reste du week-end enlacer dans le fauteuil, à regarder la sainte trilogie encore et encore, en murmurant, riant, se serrant l'un contre l'autre, comme ils le faisaient avant. Quelquefois, quand ils étaient seuls et dans l'humeur, ils s'embrassaient, ce qui était… nouveau. Mais bon, il fallait bien que quelque chose remplace les figurines, non ? Et bon, ce n'était pas si mal.

Dimanche soir arriva vite, et ses bagages étaient prêts et l'attendaient près des escaliers, et Justin était encore plus à la bourre que quand il était arrivé. Il n'avait rien fait pour l'université, et il devait rendre son travail mardi. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il se sentait plein d'énergie. Comme s'il pouvait vaincre tout l'empire à lui tout seul. Ce week-end était exactement ce dont il avait besoin.

« Tu appelleras cette fois-ci ? » dit-elle en faisant une petite moue, les bras croisés. « Tu promets ? »

« J'appellerai. » répondit-il, en l'enlaçant. Elle enroula ses bras autour de lui et mit sa tête en dessous de son menton, en soupirant de contentement. Ensuite, elle regarda par-dessus son épaule, elle regarda à gauche, à droite, puis elle l'attrapa par la chemise et l'embrassa une dernière fois. Le baiser le prit par surprise, car cette fois-ci, ils n'étaient pas dans le fauteuil, enlacé, et dans leur pyjama, et tout. Et petit à petit, il comprit que ce n'était peut-être pas temporaire, juste pour ce week-end. Et, c'était quelque chose ça, non ?

« Ouais, j'appellerai là c'est sûr. » promit-il, en écartant une mèche de cheveux hors du visage d'Alex, la mettant derrière son oreille. Et puis, impulsivement, il ajouta. « Je t'aime. »

Elle rayonna, ses yeux brillants d'émotions, et un grand sourire. « Je sais. »

_Justin avait 19 ans quand Star Wars lui apprit tout ce dont il avait besoin de savoir._

_Ça lui apprit qu'une erreur peut nous apprendre beaucoup plus sur nous-mêmes que des résultats impeccables. Que beaucoup de vérités dépendent d'un point de vue. Que les robots étaient toujours cool. Qu'être insouciant peut vous coûter une main, mais aussi la fille. Que, même si tout semble désespéré, et que tu penses que plus rien ne peut aller, tu peux toujours compter sur ta sœur pour te rattraper. Que la réponse à un je t'aime est toujours je sais._

_Et que parfois, on peut embrasser sa sœur._

**N.T. Reviews bienvenues ! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire. Je suis à la recherche d'un béta. Envoyez moi un PM si vous voulez bien le faire ! Merci beaucoup.**


End file.
